deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/Lion's Top 10 Pokémon Characters
This isn't a real secret, I'm a fanboy to this franchise. 10 Ayy so let's start off with a complete asshole for a rival, Blue Mothertruckin' Oak. Do I really need to explain? He's annoying, obnoxious, and only so satisfying to crush. Hell, the reason he's on this list is for being a half-decent rival. He's tough, satisfying, and jerkish to the bone. His Raticate was also fun to kill. 9 Next up here on the list is the best BW character, N. He's an epic boss with a great theme and all, but the real reason he's here is because never before has there been a character so fleshed out, so well-developed as N. He starts off being on Ghetsis' side, pursuing the truth, chasing after Reshiram and shiz, and when you've got Zekrom on your side, it's an epic battle where N finally gets betrayed by Ghetsis. After Ghetsis gets taken away, N leaves to pursue his dreams, returning in BW2 as the most badass character in the game. 8 Hey it's pervertBrock! That's my fav Gym Leader, bra! Brock's the first Gym Leader you ever face, and boy he's a fun one! As a Charmander user, I hafta say I had fun using Sand Attack spam on Onix with a Pidgey until Charmander could take him down! 7 Hugh, the best BW2 character IMO. Hugh, unlike the other recent rivals, is more competitive and way tougher. He's fun to fight, has a good character, is actually useful and, two words. His. Theme. 6 Ash, the dumbass, right? NOPE! Bruh, Ash is fucking awesome. He's a bit derpy, sure, I mean, he's only on for childhood reasons, but hey, this is my list, I do what I want, so fuck it, Ash #6, let's move on. 5 Hands down, among my favorite characters in the manga. He's so well-developed, starting off as a contest-loving pussy who doesn't wanna battle despite being stronger than people like his dad. Going from there he grows into a fucking badass that actually saves the world. That's epic af. 4 Easily the best rival, boyz. Silver develops like a fucking boss. He starts off as some stupid abandoned dude with daddy issues, eventually getting the idea his Pokemon would get stronger through training after going through so much. Also his theme. That's really good. 3 Gold's on here purely because of his manga character. Aside from being a brash lazy skateboarder he has fucking explosive hair. Like, that's so much like another certain someone... Anyway, Gold was also the first character I ever played as, so that's there. 2 Ayy my waifu. Since XY I've been with the same waifu, and that's this hot girl. Doubt I'll ever change that. I basically like everything about her, so uh, that's all here I guess. Honorable Mentions Hilbert Lance 1 Well, this was expectable. Manga Red is just the coolest dude ever. He's strong, fun, badass, you name it. red's overrated, sure, but you gotta respect how badass and awesome Manga Red is. Hands down my favorite character of all time, Red's strong, awesome, and a true Champion of Kanto. Category:Blog posts